legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
RoseWing
Rosewing the rose wing is a sacred weapon famliy sword of the darkas this wepon has been Passdown for the darka clan for generations but it was sealed away for 100 years atfer Skullheart village gotten abandon by dark forces it was in skullheart temple where the Element was only a arires with special magic to the Darka clan can control this sacred weapon the one person who found the sacred weapon atfer the village was being rebuild was Misty the wepon has already chonen her as it was calling to her but her father found misty but her father notice the sacred weapon was calling to her but he wanted to wait for misty to get a little bit older before handle this weapon a couple of year on that faithful night misty hear the sacred weapon calling her again she was 16 truning 17 at the time she walked out from the house and head tows the temple as the RoseWing calls for its master misty came in the same room she stand from her childhood as misty grab hold with one hand as the rose wing flashed pinkish lightcolors in the night skys as most of hyrule and Skullrose can see the night light show only for that one night as misty held the rose wing in her hand surprising it was light weighted to her . but she sense someone coming up a mountant as she feels some thing was wrong with the element realiseing she needs to find any one on the the montainand get alies eppited with the rosewing and shiled and grab her horse as she heads off to get find alises. she retrun to she her vilage in darkness as she fight off dark ceatures with the rose wing she finds some of the villagers she heard a telepathic message from her father to come to the temple as with her angelic aura, pierced through the dark fog and was able to sense the path, leading many who were lost in the storms as she gotten the villagers to safety in the temple . Everyone gathered around Leon and the Element. He stated that everyone capable of doing so needed to add their own energies to the Element. Only then would it awaken and restore order back to the village. The figure appeared before them, now deformed and large in size, and taunted them all. However, Leon and Misty confronted the creature while everyone else attempted to awaken their power and offer it to the Element. Armed with the family sword, Misty's abilities with the powerful blade held the figure at bay, surprising her father and the Guardians. The captive Element then shined brightly as it absorbed everyone's power. Blinding rays beamed from its crystal casing and banished the creature and the Shadows from the village. SkullHeart Village saw the light of day once more. Wild roses of blue and pink bloomed again as the Element's rays showered the village till the darkness was no more. Everyone rejoiced that day and celebrated Misty as the Angel of Hope and Avas as the Windfall. Nevertheless, even with a growing peace in SkullHeart, Misty and Avas both claimed business was yet to be finished in Hyrule. Chief Leon proudly acknowledged their obligations. He also knew that wasn't the end for the mysterious figure. He and gathering villagers wished them a warm farewell. Category:Skullian artifacts Category:Role play items